


The Adoption of Derek Hale

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Why Did I Write This?, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: A short tale on Derek Hale's tragic adoption process.





	The Adoption of Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me. :3

On one fine breezy day, Derek Hale began his life at the Stilinski residence.

As for why... well, because Sheriff Stilinski had this spectacular idea that involved adopting the guy. And  _ why _ the Sheriff would get an idea like that  _ knowing  _ the younger man’s past “criminal” records, well…

It seemed that learning about the supernatural had taken an unusual effect on him.

Being the Sheriff of the town and all that, he had already been aware of Derek’s tragic past. Adding the supernatural perspective to it, scored empathy of a whole nother level. On top of that, it was his very own son plus son’s best friend at fault for the false accusations of murder on the poor guy.

From this reason to another, the Sheriff ended up settling on the adoption of Derek S. Hale.

Derek, taken aback by the sudden act of kindness, did nothing to protest. At all. That was how he ended up moving in with the Stilinskis, even though the official papers were yet to proceed through.

That necessarily didn’t mean the matter ended there. It was more like the beginning of many problems.

Said problem, for the most part, was  _ Stiles _ .

Living in Casa de Stilinski meant co-existing with  _ both _ of the remaining Stilinskis. However, the combination of Derek and Stiles... was just an invitation to disaster.

It didn’t help matters when said boys had been  _ crushing _ on each other for a while, albeit  _ in secret _ . If one were to be honest, it was not much of a secret since almost everybody knew that the dorks were in love (with each other) except the two of them… and the Sheriff. Nonetheless, the unresolved sexual tension that seemed to spike up every time they were together was bordering on public indecency.

If Sheriff Stilinski noticed, it would have been better. He didn’t though. Rather remained completely oblivious to it. One couldn't fault him though. With such a job like his, the man wasn’t home often enough to notice these little details of things. Despite how  _ not _ subtle the two were.   
  


What the Sheriff did see though, were the arguments. Because they fought  _ all the dang time _ . Over the littlest of matters.

They would bicker during the morning, in front of the bathroom; at the kitchen and over breakfast. In the evening, during dinner, while doing the dishes or when they sat down to watch TV.

Sheriff Stilinksi would see them and dismiss it as the usual sibling banter. He’d even think with fondness, how well the two was getting along.

  
  
  


It wasn’t until one fine Sunday, things finally took a turn. The Sheriff was home for the whole weekend. So, like every person who had nothing to do, he’d situated himself in front of the TV for the day and began dozing off.

Derek was on his way to the bathroom when out of nowhere Stiles rushed past him right as he was about to get in. Although the werewolf did manage to edge one foot to stop the teen from closing the door on him. Then he pushed to try and get in.

There was obviously no way, the human would win against a werewolf who had the advantage of using supernatural strength. So, it wasn't a surprise when Derek slipped inside.

"What is your problem?" The older huffed, annoyance evident in his voice.

"What is  _ your _ problem?" Stiles countered.

“Stop acting like a child, Stiles.”

“I do  _ not _ act like a child, hmph!"

The two of them stared at each other or rather, eyed one another with hunger, for a handful of moments before clashing against one another.

Neither knew who was the first nor did they care as they basically sucked each other’s faces off, the previous argument forgotten and the clothes in their hands dropping to the floor.

Somehow, from kissing they moved to make out. Then from there, before anyone could figure anything else, they were panting, half-naked, on the bathroom floor after having a quick bout of passionate lovemaking.

_ I’m not a virgin anymore. I can't believe I lost my v-card in the bathroom! Of my own house!! To Derek Hale at that!! I wonder if I can go for another round- _

“Holy shit, I lost my virginity to my soon to be brother!” Stiles exclaimed which earned him a raised eyebrow from Derek.

Derek, who was sitting on top of him, straddling his thighs while the human was spread like starfish underneath him said, “I’m not your brother...yet. I don’t want to be.”

“Yeah?” The teen asked.

“Yeah.” Derek smiled, ducking his head. “I want you. I want to be with you. I mean, in a-”

Stiles gave the older man a dopey smile. “Me too.”

Once again, they stared at each other like nothing else mattered, getting lost in the other’s eyes and all that. Then they dived for each other, enabling another bout of lovemaking.

When done, they were sprawled over each other. And that’s how the Sheriff found them when he came looking for them, thinking they had finally gone and killed each other while the man was asleep. Half naked and cuddling,  _ on the goddamn bathroom floor. _

The man looked like that was the last thing he’d expected to witness when he set out to look for the two. Said two fell over each other in their haste to get up and put their clothes back on then stood beside each other, looking sheepishly at the older man.

When the Sheriff finally spoke, it was more of a comment rather than a question, “I made a mistake, didn’t I…” The man shook his head in exasperation.

“Well, Derek,” the sheriff began, “First of all, I hope I don’t need to remind you that Stiles is not legal. I hope you can refrain from being  _ that _ over each other. And, I would need Stiles to become legal before I even begin to  _ consider _ you as my son-in-law.”

Sighing, the man left the scenario mumbling something about needing a drink. On the other hand, Derek and Stiles smiled at each other and kissed.

And with that, was how the adoption of Derek S. Hale ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
